


We’re Always Near

by slightlycrunchy



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom, LinkedUniverse - Fandom, botw - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Turmoil, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, Yiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlycrunchy/pseuds/slightlycrunchy
Summary: Another whumptober piece! :P





	We’re Always Near

He had told them the Yiga fight dirty. But they really weren’t prepared for that. 

They were all returning from Gerudo town, having met chief Riju and discussed plans to halt the monster attacks which hadn’t been this bad since Ganon was vanquished. 

It was hot. They were tired. No one but Wild had the gear for this ungodly SAND. They had just left the cool relief of the Kara Kara Bazaar, and already the Links were fading. 

At the back of the party, Wind had his arm around Warriors, his small legs barely leaving the ground with each step. If Warriors wasn’t so exhausted he would be annoyed, but he didn’t have the energy to argue. 

Four was being carried on Sky’s back, of which Sky didn’t mind. Hyrule and Legend were supporting each other best they could. 

Time and Twilight were having a tough time but you wouldn’t be able to tell other than the odd misstep now and then. 

And of course, Wild was leading the way. He knew the path after all. And he wanted to be the first line of defense if-

*poof*

“YIGA!”

Multiple clouds of red and purple flanked their sides. Immediately two blade masters attacked the back of the group, while footsoldiers kept their distance, shooting arrows into the brawl. 

This is not good, we’re outnumbered Wild thought. He heard a cry of pain from the back of the party as he ran, lungs burning, to assist. 

Four had an arrow sticking out of his right bicep, holding the area tightly with his left hand, trying to stem the flow of blood. Time and Twilight were still back at the front, now dealing with the second barrage of more blademasters and the like. 

Wild jumped into the fight, slaying two Yiga in a single swing of his claymore, slicing through their necks. As they fell he glanced around him, seeing the shape everyone else was in. 

Sky had jumped to Fours aid, defending against one of the blademasters, he was holding his own but Wild could see the exhaustion in his limbs. 

Warriors, Wind, Hyrule and Legend were in a circle, backs to each other, taking on a swarm of enemies. They were succeeding but Wild knew it wasn’t for long. This was bad timing. They weren’t prepared for this fight. 

His attention turned back to the front, Time and Twilight. Just in time for him to see Twilight stumble, legs unable to carry him another step, right as one of the footsoldiers, hovering in the air above him, aimed his arrow right at Twi’s face; deadly accuracy. 

His legs were moving before he even knew what he should do. 

He ran through the circle formation of his friends fighting for their own lives, leg muscles screaming at him, his long golden hair flowing behind his back. He saw the enemy’s fingers release the tension of his bow. 

He would make it. He had to. 

He jumped, lengthening his body as much as he possibly could. 

*thwunk* 

Pain. He landed directly on his right hip, hitting the hard rock of the path. Couldn’t have been the soft sand, huh? he thought to himself. But that was a lesser worry. The arrow had shot him through the upper back. He knew from how hard it was becoming to breathe that he had a collapsed lung. He’ll think about that later. 

He turned to see Twilights momentary shock, before Time cut off their eye contact with his renewed vigor towards their enemy. He cut down the footsoldier before he could even retrieve another arrow. 

Wild was too busy observing this to notice what was happening in his own vicinity. 

Suddenly he felt a very large hands’ fingers intertwine themselves within his long hair, and he was lifted up, seemingly effortlessly, into the air. 

This pain mixed with the pull of gravity on his other injuries had his already labored breathing at almost a standstill. His breaths were shallow and quick, he knew he was hyperventilating. His vision was swimming, but his ears heard the lack of metal clanging and scraping. 

They all turned to Wild and the blademaster that held him captive. 

“Shit”, said Time. 

Wild was flailing violently, grasping at the hand that held him captive, but with his lack of oxygen it didn’t last long. His arms fell limp and he stopped kicking his legs. 

The boys watched in horror as the monster put him down; but instead of feeling relief, they watched him use his free hand to pull, in one fell swoop, the arrow from his back. 

Wind muffled a scream as Wild’s eyes widened momentarily from the pain, but just as quickly darkened from lack of consciousness. 

The Links came together again, facing Wild and his captor, still surrounded by enemies. Every one of them had their weapons drawn, ready to strike. 

“Nuh-uh-uh”, Wilds captor wagged his finger tauntingly at them after throwing the arrow to the ground. His hand came to rest on Wild’s cheek, gently, it seemed at first. Followed by several quick smacks, Wild’s eyes opening again. 

Twilight felt sick as his cub realized again what was happening and his eyes widened in terror and pain. He began to hyperventilate again, losing sight of his brothers before him. 

Twilight stepped forward, sheathing his weapon. The enemies responded by closing ranks, to which he raised his hands in surrender. “Just let me speak to him.”

The captor nodded, he knew he was taking Wild with him, and Twilight did too. That’s why this was so, very, important. 

Twilight rushed from that point forward, skidding to a halt mere inches away from Wild’s shaking, panicking form. He lifted his hands to rest gently on both sides of his face, bringing his forehead to touch Wild’s. 

“Ssshh cub, cub it’s alright, I’m here.” He needed him to know, to feel it in his bones that they would never abandon him. That even when he couldn’t see them, they were near. 

Wild’s eyes poured into Twilight’s, his convulsing lessening, though his breaths were still painfully shallow. Wild let out a quiet whimper, his exhaustion apparent. 

Twi knew he didn’t have much time left. 

“We will find you cub. We won’t stop.”

The rest of the Yiga had tied his hands and feet now, and he knew their time was up. 

He returned to stand beside Time and the others, hatred radiating from every one of their stoic faces. Wild found Twi’s eyes and clung to them, until, in a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️❤️


End file.
